Eggs With Red Bean Paste
by Loverofliterature111
Summary: Orihime just wanted to enjoy her breakfast, but life just kept getting in her way. IchiHime/One shot/AU


~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~

A little IchiHime one shot :)

* * *

Flipping the pan once more, Orihime sang along to the music playing on her radio. With the television on in the other room and her couch calling out to her, she looked back at the frying eggs once more.

_Almost ready_, reaching for the jar of red bean paste she added a good amount, _perfect. _Smiling to herself at her handy work, she was about to grab a plate when her phone went off. Hearing the special ringtone she couldn't help but smile. Jogging to the counter she pressed answer, "Hello Tatsuki!"

"Hey Hime! I called to let you know I'll be spending the night at Chad's. Is that all right with you?" Tatsuki asked in a worried tone.

"…Alright with me? Tatsuki, that's perfect!" Orihime giggled into the line.

"Lock the doors! See you tomorrow kiddo, oh and it looks like it's raining really hard outside. I feel like a nasty storms on its way, so be extra careful!"

"Okay! Have fun," Orihime said in a flirtatious tone. Hearing Tatsuki snort and almost positive she made the Karate champ blush, she hung up and began walking back to the kitchen.

"Time for my amazing breakfast!" Before Orihime even touched the pan, her door bell rang. Sighing to herself, she walked towards the other direction.

Opening the door, what stood on the other side brought a smile on to her face.

It was a boy.

And he was really cute.

Tall, muscular, and tan, a dangerous combination.

He was soaked in water thus meaning his clothing was skin tight. The white t-shirt he was wearing was now transparent and it was hard to ignore the toned abs.

His hair, apparently a dark shade of orange most likely due to the rain, had droplets of water cascading down.

The fact that he was standing at her door step was just icing on the cake.

"Hi, can I help you with anything?" She asked curiously, forgetting about the warm breakfast hanging on the counter.

"Hey, can I please make a quick phone call? It started raining and I don't have my car…" The man asked.

"Yeah, no problem!" _The poor man was drenched and stranded on the street, I can't possibly let him stay there any longer! What if he got sick? Then it would be my fault and the blue men would…_ Before Orihime could think any harder, the wet orange haired man tried to get her attention.

"Thank you miss-?"

"My names Orihime Inoue," she smiled at him letting him into her home.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," he smiled back walking in.

"Thank you again, are your parents home?" He turned back around. Orihime had gone into the near bye bathroom to grab a towel for him.

"I'm sorry?"

"Your parents, are they home? I wanted to thank them too," Ichigo said with another thank you grabbing the towel.

"I don't live with my parents Mr. Kurosaki," Orihime tilted her head. _Why would he think I live with my parents?_

"What, are you telling me your home alone?" He slowly asked.

"Yes?"

"And you invited me in?" he continued.

"Yes..?"

"What were you thinking? What if I was some killer or something?!" He angrily went off on her.

"Well are you?" She calmly asked scrutinizing him.

"No!"

"Then the matters settled, here's my phone," she handed him the device with a large smile on her face.

Ichigo looked dumbstruck for a second, _Is she normally like this? _

As he grabbed the phone, a storm warning went off through Orihime's radio.

"There isn't a connection, damn storm," Ichigo cursed handing the cell phone back to Orihime.

"Tatsuki was right, may be she's a phycic," Orihime said to herself in awe.

"What?" Ichigo turned to the peculiar girl who apparently opens her door to strangers.

"Oh!" Her outburst caused him to jump, as she ran into another room, Ichigo once more didn't know what to do. Looking around he saw numerous pictures, most with the auburn haired girl and another black haired girl. _I think I've seen this chick on TV, the Karate Network I think it was? _

Hearing Orihime walk, he looked back at her. "Your clothings still wet and you might catch a cold, here wear this and I can dry everything else." Orihime said passing Ichigo some dry clothing. It was her brothers, he visited the two girls last week and left some of his things.

"You didn't have to do that, but thanks!" Ichigo gave the auburn headed girl a smile. _His scowl was cute but this?! _Orihime said to herself.

In a room with no windows, the pair sat down and spoke to each other. Thanks to the storm, there was no cable and the phones didn't work. The lighting was gone and the only thing left to use were a few scented candles.

They had played a board game for a few minutes but got bored with it, so the two orangettes began talking to each other. Through conversation, Ichigo found out that Orihime was actually a really kind and caring person, it seemed to come naturally to her. He noticed she was different, a little weird, but a good weird. He couldn't stop smiling when he was with her and that was saying something, for Ichigo Kurosaki was not the smiling type, at all. The girl was actually pretty funny.

The pair found out they've actually been attending the same college for the past two years. Numerous of there classes were next to each other. They also worked in the same restaurant as a part time job.

"How have I never seen you before?" Orihime asked leaning into the taller man.

"No idea," Ichigo said with a laugh. "Hey, so do you have any plans tomorrow night? How bout I take you out to a thank you dinner, I mean you did invite me into your home, let me borrow your phone, did my laundry, kept me sheltered from the rain, and fed me that one concoction.'' Ichigo grimaced.

"Its called Red Bean Paste Eggs Ichigo and its actually really good!" She stuck her tongue out at him, "and I would love too! Hehe, so what like two friends hanging out or-"

"Like a date- of sorts, unless you'd prefer two friends hanging out t-then sure!" Ichigo stuttered out.

"I think I like the idea of a date," Orihime smiled, a light blush on her snow like face.

"Me too," Ichigo replied, trying not to make eye contact for his face felt unusually warm.

* * *

What'd you think? I'd love to know!

Loverofliterature_111


End file.
